Divine Taste
by Levannah Arcana
Summary: Imaginez un Orochimaru en grand prêtre dans un temple où l'on vénère le Dieu Serpent, sa volonté de se libérer de ses chaînes, il choisit comme moyen de s'évader : Kabuto...
1. Snake Dance praying for FullMoon Strengt

Disclaimer: Les personages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les martyriser à volonté sans retenue aucune, même si en l'occurrence, j'ignore encore comment se déroulera la suite des évènements.

Premier Chapitre assez court qui ferait plus office de prologue je dois l'admettre donc peut-être que je changerai selon l'avis ou plutôt la pression que me met Lacrysiah.

D'ailleurs c'est à elle que je confie le soin de faire paraître mes chapitres, n'oubliez pas que j'ai une vie donc ne me harcelez pas si je mets du temps à écrire la suite, sachez que je suis la première à être frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux à cause d'un matérialisme mercantile !!!!

Je mets mon adresse email pour ceux qui veulent m'écrire sans qu'ils aient besoin de s'inscrire, c'est ma première apparition dans ce site donc je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne, c'est juste au cas où vous vous voudriez m'envoyer des tomates bien juteuses dans la figure devant mes horreurs ah ah ah ah ;) : Levannah. le piment je supporte pas ça !!!!

Donc en attendant que mon compte soit créé je suis sous le nom de Lacrysiah, je m'excuse de ce léger désagrément, contre temps et tout le tralala protocolaire.

Profitez bien de ces deux petites pages, en retenant bien mes maladresses et en me suggérant vos idées car j'ai laissé exprès certaines phrases obscures pour mieux cerner mes erreurs que je ne parviens pas à corriger correctement : que ce soit en syntaxe, en style ou en ponctuation.

Oui ça c'est vot' boulot de lecteur mes chers amis, entre fanfiqueurs ils faut bien un peu de solidarité, car on est tous brimé dans cette époque où il est presque impossible de : « unleash and free your imagination ».

Divine Taste

Chapter one: Snake Dance praying for FullMoon Strength

Dansant au milieu de la nuit, des fils d'or, s'égrenant en poussière éthérée, se posent délicatement sur une peau pâle. Toujours caché, j'observe chaque nuit la danse du grand prêtre qui invoque la puissance du dieu mortellement silencieux. Ses fins cheveux bleu nuit suivent et épousent ses formes délicieuses, ses mouvements lascifs sont empreints d'une sensualité qui me fait frissonner. Son corps se contorsionne puis se torsade, son torse finement musclé face à la lune symbolise sa dévotion à la divinité de l'Obscurité, ses paumes tendues vers le ciel implorent la protection, ses pieds martelant le sol réveillent le Silencieux et enfin ses genoux lorsqu'il se laisse gracieusement choir sur le sable représentent sa soumission.

Comme le veut la coutume son visage est masqué, car il est encore trop jeune pour que ce genre de rituel soit sans danger, il est le plus jeune grand prêtre de notre histoire, on le dit choisit par notre Dieu en raison de ses particularités et capacités physiques.

J'admire encore quelques instants les gestes amples et souples de ses bras couverts d'un voile transparent attaché par des bracelets de serpents en or. Il s'arrête, reprend son souffle qui me paraît bien plus régulier que le mien. Il semble aux aguets, il retire son masque d'argent où seules des fentes laissent apparaître ses iris. Je sais que normalement je suis censé partir à ce moment car la cérémonie est terminée mais cette fin inhabituelle attise ma curiosité.

Je commets l'erreur de fixer ses yeux reptiliens.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, ma gorge est sèche cela me fait toujours cet effet quand je le regarde et plus précisément quand je suis hypnotisé par lui ou par ses prunelles qui ne se sont jamais posées sur moi. Mon corps tremble, je me sens fiévreux, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, si je continue comme ça je vais me faire prendre ce qui revient à dire une exclusion de l'ordre religieux...

Il a disparu ! Je cherche mais en vain, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes instincts se voient confirmés lorsque je me retourne rapidement et me retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Je m'incline jusqu'au sol, rougissant et bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles, il me tire les cheveux pour me forcer à relever la tête, je garde les yeux baissés, il me gifle puis me saisit sèchement le menton, je n'ai plus le choix, il plante son regard dans le mien.

Il est plein de dédain et de colère sourde, à tout instant je m'attends à ce que la divinité furieuse se serve de lui pour exécuter sa sentence. Je ne supplie pas, je me contente d'ancrer mes iris dans les siennes, les contempler jusqu'à qu'une brise éteigne la faible flamme de ma vie. Ses traits traduisent une légère moquerie qui commence à saillir en un plissement à peine perceptible de ses yeux, j'ai le temps de discerner un très lointain scintillement de tristesse mourir dans ses pupilles en faveur d'une lueur malicieuse. Il tire mes cheveux pour que je sois à son niveau puis me propulse brutalement en arrière d'un geste magistral, complètement sonné, je tente de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, mon dos me fait mal à cause du choc. Je tente de me relever progressivement mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de m'appuyer sur mes coudes qu'il surgit devant moi ou plutôt sur moi à quatre pattes.

Il me scrute amusé de voir ma réaction, il semble silencieusement me demander si ça m'a fait mal, ne sachant quoi répondre je ne fais que le fixer, il se redresse fièrement, et de nouveau me regarde de haut comme pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis rien, qu'il détient ma vie entre ses mains et que je ferai mieux de le distraire si je veux vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Tous mes muscles se tendent, je suis à sa merci, son sourire s'élargit, toujours avec une vivacité inhumaine, il penche sa tête s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de mon visage, bien sûr je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je sursaute, il ricane dévoilant un rang de perles parfaites et des crochets sans doute venimeux.

Ce que je prends au début comme un écho du désert où à cette heure tous les démons surgissent de leur repaire, est un en fait sa voix me murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

Alors ce sera toi…

Il laisse passer un moment de silence comme si je devais peser ces mots, son souffle chaud me chatouille et me fait frissonner, c'est encore pire lorsqu'il revient sur ma figure avec une lenteur insoutenable, je sens son haleine sur mon cou, ma joue, mon visage puis s'attarder sur mes lèvres.

Un effleurement, voilà ce à quoi ressemble un échange entre les divinités et les Hommes, je n'aurais jamais cru vivre un de ces moments, moi un des moines les plus bas dans la hiérarchie. Les Vénérables eux-mêmes ne vivent en général que pour cela. Après une vie entière de sacrifices consacrée entièrement à la méditation et à tenter d'attirer l'attention des dieux. S'ils reçoivent cette bénédiction, ce qui rarement arrive, ils se laissent mourir car soi-disant ils ont connu le paradis et veulent quitter ce monde au plus vite.

Seulement je ne souhaite pas mourir, non je veux rester avec lui, continuer à le guetter lors d'un passage dans un couloir, le vénérer lui à la place du Dieu lors des cérémonies d'offrandes, m'abreuver de chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses attitudes, je rêve parfois à tort, que ma présence lui permet de s'évader de sa prison dorée, de se libérer de ce silence qui est son dogme quotidien.

Non je ne veux décidément pas mourir…

J'esquisse un mouvement pour me dégager, je ressens une pression très douloureuse à mes poignets, comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions, il m'a empoigné, je gesticule de tous côtés pour clairement montrer mon désaccord.

Il joint mes deux mains en les enserrant d'une seule, il bloque mon menton de sa gauche et à l'instant où je prononce une protestation muette, il m'embrasse si profondément que je crois que son but n'est autre que me dérober mon Souffle Vital, il apaise ma panique avec facilité. Il enroule sa langue brûlante autour de la mienne, la déroule, caresse mon palais au même rythme que le frottement de son torse contre le mien, sa peau est encore plus douce que je ne l'ai jamais imaginée.

Il approfondit encore et accélère les frottements, je gémis malgré moi, ma respiration devient irrégulière, ce baiser qu'il éternise m'empêche de reprendre mon souffle, il m'a lâché les mains pour couronner ma tête de ses bras et pour passer ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux.

Une chaleur familière irradie dans mon bas ventre, il m'embrasse toujours mais avec une ardeur plus marquée cette fois, je finis par comprendre qu'il me veut à sa merci à tous les points de vue, j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose. En tout cas maintenant que j'ai les moyens de le repousser je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Je me décrispe et réponds même à ses avances, sans crier gare je lui mords violemment la langue pour faire diversion. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il recule aussitôt, un filet de sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres, ses yeux s'étrécissent de mécontentement, pendant quelques instants je vois ma mort inscrite sur son visage. Je me redresse vivement puis avant de brutalement le repousser je lèche ce fil vermillon en le défiant ouvertement d'un sourire, je m'enfuis en courant, étrangement il ne me poursuit pas. Je l'entends pourtant murmurer :

Tu vas avoir du fil à retordre avec lui mais c'est lui seul qu'il te faut, aucun doute là-dessus.

J'ignorais à ce moment le poids de ces paroles ni que ce sang coulé serait notre fil rouge du

Destin.

TSUZUKU…

Furi Taaku : (freetalk quoi, je sais je crains). Bon tout le monde l'aura compris, il s'agit de Kabuto qui joue les voyeurs (face cachée de tous les espions et traîtres). La Narration est à la première personne avec point de vue interne, je sais on est pas là pour réviser les cours de français mais ça ne fait de mal à personne et on retient bien mieux quand ça passe par quelque chose qu'on aime. Ca fait bizarre ? Ca ne vous plaît pas ? (et ben allez vous faire ) je plaisante (enfin presque ;)).

Donc je ne vois pas souvent ce genre de narration alors j'ai cru bon de taper l'incruste sur le site et de faire une fic Kabu/Oro à la première personne, si ça perturbe faut me le dire !!!! Je ne mange personne (enfin selon certains...). Le prochain chapitre concernera peut-être, selon mon inspiration, Naru/Sasu et ouais j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur les couples phare (pardon aux fans de Oro/Jira etc.) de Naruto, ou plutôt j'ai cédé à Lacrysiah et ses pressions incessantes (pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils savent très bien que je suis loin d'être une victime et que je me suis laissée tenter…).

Voilà pour le blabla inutile, à la prochaine !!!!

Merci à Lacrysiah pour m'avoir laissé lui emprunter son pseudo !!!!


	2. An absentminded with a nasty tongue

Merci Beaucoup Oro chan pour ta review, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, difficile de ne pas le trouve beau Orochimaru-sama !!! 000 Je fais d'ailleurs un pléonasme Oro adj. Magnifique, beau, charismatique, divin, ensorcelant… Heum bref, reprenons notre sérieux.

Bon pas beaucoup de, d'« action » va-t-on dire, pour ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée mais je dois introduire une certaine ambiance, ainsi que la hiérarchie mais aussi la personnalité de not' Kabuto… Je pense donc que le prochain chapitre sera aussi sur Oro/Kabu, mais cela dépendra de mon humeur et de la vôtre si vous préférez que je continue la suite avec ce couple.

J'ai fait trois pages tout pile, la prochaine ptet cinq ?? lol, je sens que je vais me faire beaucoup d'ennemi…

A la base je devais raconter la disgrâce de Kabuto qui avait retardé son ascension mais je n'arrivais pas à la caser donc ce sera pour une autre fois, voilà je crois que c'est tout, ah !! Je viens d'avoir mon propre compte donc je ne vais pas tarder à remove tout ça sur Levannah, je vous préviens c'est la moindre des choses, par contre si vous voulez prendre contact avec moi il faut utiliser l'adresse MSN de Lacrysia, voilà, à la prochaine !!!!!! Bonne lecture !!!!

Chapter Two : An absent-minded with a nasty tongue

Je cours me dissimuler derrière une des colonnes en pierre ocre. J'attends quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle. Les psalmodies des prêtres, transportant l'offrande du matin, s'éloigne. C'est à eux que revient la tâche de renouveler l'énergie circulant dans l'univers, aussi, normalement, personne ne doit être debout à cette heure, même les moines inférieurs tels que moi ont l'obligation de se lever au moins une heure après l'aurore. D'ailleurs c'est un point que je trouve, pour une fois, positif à ma condition.

Je vais bientôt passer l'épreuve des Apprentis, l'examen approche et si je n'étais pas tombé en disgrâce il y a quelques années par des centenaires obtus, je serais Prêtre Archiviste. Cette fonction consistant à classer les documents officiels, vérifier les finances, choisir les prières du jour, assister le Chef de Cérémonie dans l'organisation des fêtes, relater tous les évènements plus ou moins importants… et finalement s'occuper de l'immense bibliothèque creuset de notre savoir millénaire. Ah oui, surveiller des déplacements suspects menaçant la sécurité du temple. Rien de bien passionnant, un travail de bureau qui donne envie de fuir à la plupart de mes confrères par la charge de travail que cela représente, toutefois je n'ai mentionné que les obligations officielles, l'Archiviste est aussi un des Piliers permettant la cohésion et l'harmonie au sein du temple et à l'extérieur.

Cela se résumerait à surveiller, espionner, détecter, négocier, voire assassiner, même trahir, et agir dans l'ombre pour le compte du Grand Prêtre, nous ne sommes connus de personne. L'ami d'enfance issu de noble famille qui vient quotidiennement à n'importe quelle heure du jour, me rendre visite, pourrait tout aussi être l'un des leurs et me tient compagnie pour guetter une occasion de me tuer. Cet ordre ne réclame son autorité que du Sacré, le Royal, contrairement à ce qu'il s'est efforcé de croire, n'est que l'associé de notre micro société.

Je soupire de dépit, levant les yeux au ciel j'aperçois un aiglon tournoyer quelques minutes autour du soleil avant de descendre en piqué. Il a dû repérer sa proie depuis un moment car je ne sens aucune hésitation dans son élan, ses yeux perçants focalisés sur son objectif, il ne fait pas du tout attention à moi, ce qui me met en confiance. Je sors de ma cachette improvisée, ma démarche semble détendue mais je préfère rester alerte au moindre indice de présence humaine. Un rapace ne s'approcherait jamais aussi près des hommes, mais comme le silence est d'or en ce lieu, mieux vaut être prudent, et se méfier de ce genre d'évidence qui me coûterait cher.

J'entends l'oiseau battre des ailes et se débattre, il semblerait que sa prise ne se soit pas laisser surprendre. Je l'observe quelques instants et distingue, dans les serres acérées, un serpent aux écailles sombres lustrées, avec des reflets d'émeraudes. Je ne peux évidemment pas laisser cette incarnation divine, selon de vieux radoteurs, en de si mauvaises mains, aussi je m'en vais lui porter secours. Je saisis l'aigle par le cou et bloque ses ailes, malheureusement dans la panique et son inexpérience, que je remarque immédiatement, le rapace blesse le reptile dont les tortillements et les attaques faiblissent peu à peu. Cela me met dans une colère noire, je n'aurais jamais cru que mon dévouement irait jusque là. Je brise la nuque de mon ancien allié, libère le reptile précautionneusement, puis je le transporte discrètement dans mes modestes locaux pour le soigner.

Après l'avoir étalé de tout son long sur mon lit, j'ausculte la blessure, apparemment ses écailles sont très résistantes car il n'a subit que des éraflures. En fait, il étouffait sous la pression des serres, il s'est juste évanoui. Après avoir désinfecté les griffures, je rangeais le matériel de soins dans une petite pièce faisant office de salle de bain. Je revins et il n'était plus là, je me réjouissais qu'il se soit vite remis tout en sentant une pointe de tristesse injustifiée, pincer ma poitrine. Je dois vraiment manquer de sommeil…

Il est l'heure de mon service matinal, j'assure la distribution de l'eau dans tout le temple, c'est en quelque sorte un travail puisque c'est ce labeur qui me permet de faire mes études ici. Un autre point positif, je ne risque pas de devenir comme un de ces prélats bedonnant, je dois sans cesse courir partout avec mes outres sur les épaules. Je peux certifier qu'après un banquet, dont les hautes sphères sont si friandes, c'est aussi efficace que la torture d'un régime drastique.

Notre contrée est riche, ce n'est un secret pour personne, sa prospérité attire d'ailleurs bien des convoitises, je ne serais pas surpris qu'un jour, une guerre civile éclate pour l'accession au trône. Toutefois il est étrange de voir que l'on s'interroge sur la spiritualité, l'équilibre etc. alors que c'est, comme toujours, sur le dos des pauvres que l'on fait bonne chair. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour réfléchir aux problèmes de société, voire réfléchir tout court, je ne suis qu'un membre du troupeau.

Tiens cela me rappelle que dans très peu de temps, demain il me semble, aura lieue la fête d'intronisation du Grand Prêtre dans ses fonctions. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle réjouissance, puisqu'elle est proportionnelle à celle qu'on organise pour le couronnement d'un roi.

Galvanisé par une foule impatiente, je suis moi-même empli d'un trop plein de bonne humeur ces temps-ci, certes légèrement douchée par les évènements de la veille, mais tellement saisissante qu'il m'est arrivé de me faire réprimander sévèrement en classe.

Certains diront qu'il s'agit du printemps ou de la renaissance qui trouble nos jeunes esprits, je préfère ne pas entrer dans la polémique avec de vieux croulants à l'esprit aussi ouvert qu'une huître. Pourtant je suis un des meilleurs éléments, sans me vanter bien sûr puisque la modestie fait partie de nos règles.

La médecine est ma prédilection, cette discipline nécessite une certaine rigueur et un sang-froid peu commun, en raison de la curiosité ou de certains désagréments qu'elle engendre. Par exemple lorsque l'on doit donner des conseils pour torturer quelqu'un et assister à ces séances pour prévenir les dangers d'une pratique sur certaines parties du corps plus fragiles que d'autres. Ou alors disséquer des cadavres pour déterminer les causes de la mort, et alors là sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi on se retrouve au cœur d'un complot dont, dans le meilleur des cas, on devient complice.

Toujours est-il que mon choix n'est pas dû au hasard, en effet les qualités que j'ai citées sont requises pour être Pilier, mais aussi cela me permet de me plonger pendant des heures dans des ouvrages, de résoudre, de disserter, d'étudier, de me consacrer entièrement à une tâche ardue pour ne pas penser à lui. Cette fête marquera aussi la fin de mes activités nocturnes où je pouvais l'observer en toute quiétude.

J'espère secrètement qu'après sa nomination, je serai tellement absorbé par les sciences que je le recroiserai au détour d'un couloir sans m'être aperçu du temps qui ce sera écoulé entre les deux évènements…

Hé ! Kabuto, reviens sur Terre !!! je te signale que tu n'es pas là pour bâiller aux corneilles !!!

C'est sûrement Jun, l'ami d'enfance qui pourrait du jour au lendemain vouloir me tuer. Je me tourne vers lui, son air de conspirateur ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je me dirige vers lui et à peine arrivé à sa hauteur il me réprimande à cause des cernes sous mes yeux.

Regarde-moi ta tête !! Si tu veux faire bonne impression t'as intérêt à masquer tout ça ou alors avoir une personnalité qui pardonnera ce défaut.

Je pourrai toujours faire croire que c'est parce que j'étudie tard le soir, je lui souris moqueur, je sais pertinemment où il veut en venir.

Je te parle de la Maison des Femmes triple andouille !!! Tu ne veux plus être de corvée non ? Tu veux bien passer le reste de ta vie entouré de beautés non ?

Je n'ai pas une libido aussi développée que la tienne Jun, je soupire, faussement exaspéré, il ignore totalement le nom de la personne avec qui je voudrais passer les restant de mes jours et ça vaut mieux.

Tu dois subir une croissance accélérée, on a le même âge et tu te comportes comme un…

Ou c'est toi qui ne tournes pas rond, tu dois être un précoce, un spécimen intéressant, j'arbore l'air calculateur et analyseur du scientifique peu soucieux de la valeur de la vie, ce qui a le don de l'intimider un tantinet.

Je déteste quand tu fais ça, ça me fout les jetons.

Quel vocabulaire approprié pour un futur diplomate, je réponds avec un ton sévère.

D'accord, j'ai compris, je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça, mais quand même qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Tu veux que je te dise que j'ai lu des livres parlant de la décomposition des corps avec certaines parties que l'on utilise pour certains médicaments, que les intestins autour du cou sont une des tortures les plus répandues et qu'il faut les retirer avec une certaine dextérité si l'on veut que le sujet survive, que le cerveau…

Ça va j'ai compris n'en dis pas plus… Ce n'était qu'une question, pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ?

… Cette fois je lui lance un regard franchement courroucé, dis moi depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas allé faire une visite médicale ? Au moins quatre mois, tu es en situation irrégulière mais tu as de la chance, c'est moi qui suis de service en ce moment, je lui souris de façon peu encourageante et très explicite.

Euh désolé mais je dois aller… il rit nerveusement.

En cours.

Oui c'est ça bon à toute… la prochaine, il me salue en s'éloignant rapidement.

C'est cela oui.

Jun est fils de vizir, son père veut qu'il soit diplomate même si son activité préférée consiste à courir les jupons, selon lui le pouvoir est entre les mains de la femme. Il n'en démord pas et plutôt que d'entrer dans une longue polémique, qui s'achèverait automatiquement vers un long monologue, je préfère éviter le sujet. Il vient de franchir la porte de la salle des cours particuliers sans me faire signe, je crois que je lui ai fais forte impression, au moins il se méfiera à deux fois avant de me poser des questions indiscrètes. Ce n'est malheureusement qu'une maigre consolation, car à cause de lui, cela m'évoque mon escapade la nuit dernière et le fait que je me sois mis à avoir certaines pensées peu orthodoxes pour un Apprenti sur la voie de la chasteté dirais-je.

J'ai conscience qu'il n'aurait qu'à apparaître de nouveau, me chuchoter quelques mots, même sans importance ou me regarder pour que je me souvienne des sensations inédites qu'il m'a fait ressentir.

Son corps brûlant ondulant sur le mien, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sa langue agile avide découvertes… J'aurais presque préféré qu'il n'agisse pas ainsi car je ressens un manque cruel qui va désormais m'obséder…

TSUZUKU


	3. What a stroke of luck!

Je profite de cette petite place pour te répondre BD : (je veux parler du mail que tu m'as envoyé)

Je vais tenir compte de tout ce que tu m'as signalé alors je vais décrire un peu mais pas trop en essayant de faire en sorte que ce soit plus lucratif et espérons-le, pas trop rasoir. Quand j'étais au collège les profs me disaient toujours que j'écrivais des choses intéressantes et imaginatives (sans m'envoyer des fleurs bien sûr !!) mais où était passé le plan ????

Aujourd'hui ça n'a toujours pas changé et qui plus est, les plans qui me paraissaient très clairs ne l'étaient que pour moi (XDDD), il m'arrive souvent de soupirer de découragement…

J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le résumé mais je découvre à peine cet univers, alors je le précise maintenant : ma fic est un Univers Alternatif, et en fait à cause de la religion du Dieu Serpent mais aussi à cause de ma grande passion pour l'Egypte Ancienne, que ça se passe par là-bas. Bien sûr j'ai ajouté des éléments de mon cru donc passionnés d'égyptologie comme moi ne me hurler pas dessus !!!

Merci aux reviewers (ça se dit ? 0o), je n'enguirlande personne ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'on s'intéresse assez à ce que j'écris pour me demander le chap 3, cependant je l'ai précisé au chapitre trois, j'ai une vie et super compliquée, en plus de ça, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire autour et ne peux en laisser tomber aucune (c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque croyez-moi).

Alors siouplaît, ne m'écrivez pas : « la suite vite stp ! » parce que même si je vais essayer d'aller à mon rythme pour ne pas tout gâcher ben... Je vais sans cesse me dire : « tu n'as pas honte de les faire attendre !! Tu es aussi une lectrice et ça t'énerve que les auteurs mettent une plombe à écrire la suite de leur fic, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne lis que celles qui font au moins 4 chap ! ». Hem voilà, compatissez !!!!! puppy eyes

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !!!!!!! (Parce que j'ai un peu déborder dans mon Free Talk :s). Au fait 6 pages dans ce chapitre !!! XXDD

Chapter Three: What a Stroke of Luck!!

Pense Energie, tu n'as aucun problème avec les sciences alors, imagine-toi que dans nos corps circule le flux Vital traduit par le Souffle de Vie. Ce flux est génériquement appelé Energie. Notre corps est le messager, il exprime la Volonté de la vie.

Nous sommes dans la Bibliothèque, située au en plein centre du Sanctuaire. La Bibliothèque est une pièce close car le soleil risquerait d'abîmer, toutefois l'éclairage est distribué par des miroirs qui renvoient les rayons sur la figurine divine, des coupoles sur des guéridons demeurent la principale source lumineuse de l'endroit. Les ouvrages entreposés sur des étagères d'ébène, qui sont elles-mêmes en demi-cercle, traversées par un grand couloir de marbre indigo. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve un petit autel en péristyle avec une statuette en bronze du Dieu Serpent, cet autel sépare les livres de méditation et de politique. Ce genre de pratique me révulse mais je me vois mal balancer à de vieux sentencieux : « Dîtes vous ne croyez pas qu'on en voit pas assez d'idoles dans la journée : dans les jardins, dans les classes, dans nos quartiers, dans la Bibliothèque etc., on a compris à quel point votre interprétation de la réalité était la meilleure alors pourquoi ressentez-vous le besoin urgent de nous écrasez avec de tels objets, en nous faisant avaler qu'ils contiennent la force du dieu ? ».

Car les religions ce n'est rien d'autre que cela : Une interprétation de la réalité. (1) Ce que nous appelons communément notre opinion, ou notre vision du monde. Les religions ont une tendance à nous imposer un regard sur les choses, je devrais peut-être dire à Jun d'écrire ça dans sa prochaine thèse, juste pour voir la belle pagaille que cela provoquerait, je suis même à peu près sûr qu'il serait partant.

Pour garder mon attention celui-ci ne rate pas une occasion pour faire le pitre en imitant le prof de théologie Iruka. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant ses singeries plus que réalistes. Il aborde la seconde partie de son « cours « lorsqu'un trio d'élèves nous arrachent à notre passionnante activité.

Jun, tu lui as proposé ? demande un fils à papa, bien de sa personne même trop à mon avis, mais comme ils le sont tous ici….

C'est plus facile d'expliquer à Kabuto la théologie que de lui demander de risquer sa place en se rendant complice de notre escapade, se justifie poliment le futur diplomate.

Il tourne un regard dur à l'inopportun qu'il vient de gentiment remettre à sa place en signalant discrètement à son interlocuteur que je suis là et donc qu'il n'a pas à parler de moi à la troisième personne du singulier. J'hoche fugacement de la tête pour le remercier mais préfère me taire et observer la scène en prétendant lire un épais rouleau se trouvant être mes notes. Notre gêneur porte comme nous tous ici, un pagne immaculé classique, je remarque que, malgré la règle, il s'est autorisé un liseré de fil d'or autour de sa taille, il porte des sandales de belle qualité puisqu'elles sont en cuir. Il a les cheveux totalement rasés à cause de son statut d'Apprenti, toutefois une mèche nattée sur sa nuque m'indique qu'il ne se destine pas au culte.

Plus je les examine du coin de l'œil et plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir des triplés devant moi, ou plus exactement ils me semblent sortir du même moule. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : CONFORMISME, dans toute sa splendeur. Ca ne me surprendrait pas que ce soit le Sanctuaire qui les a fait dépérir, cette réflexion me permet de surprendre la lueur dans leurs yeux qui vient confirmer mes suppositions. Des yeux épris de liberté, d'évasion à tel point que toute prudence est oubliée, c'est dangereux, très dangereux…

Bien sûr je suis très mal placé pour leur faire la morale, étant donné mes activités nocturnes quotidiennes alors je me garde de tout commentaire à ce sujet épineux. Les deux acolytes en question me scrutent, ils plissent leurs yeux noisette avec suspicion. Cette expression me rappelle d'autres paires d'iris…

BAM !!!!

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Jun en masquant ma surprise, apparemment la simple petite discussion de tout à l'heure a dégénéré en altercation et un profond désaccord se lit sur les deux visages.

Il est hors de question de le mêler à ça !!! proteste avec véhémence Jun.

Il n'y aucun risque je te le répète, il est notre alibi, nous le sien, c'est donnant-donnant ! argumente l'autre.

NOUS ne courons aucun risque tu veux dire, rétorque t-il le regard inhabituellement acéré.

Depuis quand te soucies-tu de quelqu'un comme lui ? avant que Jun ne se lève de sa chaise et ne fasse un scandale je préfère intervenir.

Le concerné aimerait savoir de quoi il en retourne, si ce n'est pas trop demandé à vos _humbles_ personnes, l'interromps-je en savourant son expression outrée.

Demain aurait dû avoir lieu, le jubilé du Sage Sacré Sarutobi mais il est décédé la nuit dernière, alors on fêtera l'intronisation de son fils spirituel.

Il marque une pause, même si je demeure imperturbable et m'amuse à le fixer, ce qui à l'air de passablement le gêner, je ne laisse rien paraître du trouble qui m'a saisit en apprenant ces nouvelles et à la mention du futur Grand Prêtre.

Nous allons donc être promu, cependant une cérémonie ainsi que des sermons ayant pour unique thème : une vie rondement menée, ne nous captive pas particulièrement.

Viens-en au fait, m'impatiente-je.

Eh bien, nous avons l'intention ce soir d'échapper à nos tortionnaires pour fêter ça comme il convient.

Et vous avez besoin de mon approbation ? La question c'est depuis quand avez-vous une conscience ?

Kabuto pas le jeu de l'ironie, ce n'est pas le moment, me réprouve Jun.

Dommage la réponse aurait été plus intéressante que tes cours, poursuis-je en haussant les épaules.

Kabuto…

Continue, ordonne-je.

J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mettre hors d'état de nuire nos surveillants, achève le coureur de jupons au grand soulagement de l'autre qui n'a plus à supporter mon regard.

Vos ?

Bon d'accord MON surveillant, rectifie t-il penaud.

Si je comprends bien tu me demandes de…

Non ! Je ne te demande rien, je sais ce que tu encours si tu…

Il ne risque rien je te dis, se fait-il morigéner, tiens il récupère vite l'Apprenti.

Tu es bien sûr de toi, fais-je remarquer en le dévisageant, je n'ai aucune confiance en des personnes qui n'ont pas conscience de leurs limites ou qui en ont tout simplement.

Espèce de…

Apparemment ça lui en a coûté énormément de m'adresser la parole, ma dernière réplique serait-elle la goutte qui déborde du vase ?

Il y a un problème ?

Comme des bleus ils tressaillent tous, on est repéré c'est certain, le bibliothécaire à la coupe bien arrangée vient d'empêcher une situation, enfin intéressante, de s'envenimer. Il arbore son perpétuel air bienveillant. Son sourire est masqué par un tissu de soie blanche où des écrits sacrés sont brodés dessus. Il est obligé de sceller ses lèvres de cette façon à cause de l'éthique du silence. Et étant gardien du savoir, il est muselé par la voix divine et ne peut donc exprimer que la vérité. A chaque fois je suis épaté parce qu'il porte une tunique beige en velours malgré la chaleur ambiante.

On dit que ce Kakashi a été nommé gardien à cause d'une blessure à son œil gauche qu'il dissimule sous un épais bandeau bleu nuit. Autrefois guerrier, cela finit par l'handicaper pendant les guerres et il fut envoyé ici. Personnellement je pense qu'il y a du complot là-dessous, on s'est débarrassé de quelqu'un de gênant, peut-être qu'il était trop sage.

Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de le surprendre un jour à lire un livre de l'extérieur, si je me souviens bien c'était loin d'être un livre de prières et de méditations.

Non aucun, réponds-je d'un ton neutre pour rattraper l'air tétanisé des quatre autres.

Alors je vous demanderais de poursuivre votre conversation ailleurs si vous n'observez pas notre règle d'or, nous jette t-il gentiment dehors.

Veuillez-nous pardonner, nous excuse-je platement en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je suis tiré en arrière par Jun qui m'adresse un regard inquiet.

Tu n'es vraiment pas obliger d'accepter ! me harcèle t-il quand Kakashi disparaît derrière les très hautes étagères.

Aujourd'hui tu as appris à mettre ton poing sur la table pour te rebiffer et ENFIN prendre partie, rien que pour ça tu mérites ta petite sauterie, lui réponds-je avec un petit sourire narquois tout en franchissant les lourds rideaux violet sombre qui sont l'entrée et la sortie de la Bibliothèque.

J'entends un « merci » étouffé suivit d'un soupir d'anxiété.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je jette d'un geste rageur sur mon matelas pas bien épais, un tas de parchemins et rouleaux. Ces vieux croulants du cadastre m'ont donné des documents que je dois trier, numéroter, classer, ranger, répertorier etc.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai bousculé le prêtre en charge de ce travail et que tous ses dossiers lui ont échappés des mains. Résultat, il m'a traîné chez son supérieur et s'est plaint à n'en plus finir si bien que le Prêtre d'Ethique qui en a eu assez -je le comprends- m'a regardé de haut en bas et m'a tout refilé sous prétexte qu'un aspirant prêtre ne peut se permettre de rêvasser !

Il m'a reconnu, c'est pour ça, j'en suis sûr, je suis conscient de la puérilité de mes réflexions mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me refile tout à cause de ma position sociale. Si ça avait été Jun, je suis certain que l'autre imbécile aurait fermé son clapet après avoir présenté mille excuses et formules mielleuses pour ensuite, cela va de soi, le maudire.

Pour couronner le tout j'ai rencontré le tuteur du très prochain Grand Prêtre, enfin pour être exact je lui suis rentré dedans et cette fois je ne songeais qu'à la pile de boulot qui m'attendait. Résultat, les papiers ont de nouveaux volés et je me suis retrouvé les fesses par terre. J'ai relevé la tête avec un regard furieux et tout prêt à invectiver l'inopportun en premier cette fois.

Mes mots sont restés coincés dans ma gorge, j'ai senti un frisson de frayeur me parcourir l'échine.

J'exècre ce type…

Deux iris écarlates, ornées de deux pupilles destructrices, se sont posées sur moi avec une froideur et une indifférence meurtrière. Il m'a contourné puis a passé son chemin dans un bruissement d'étoffe, comme si de rien n'était. Il porte toujours cette longue djellaba noire ainsi qu'une fine chaînette d'or, attribut de sa fonction. Il souhaite passer inaperçu mais il souhaite aussi laisser une trace en tant qu'ombre de la terreur…

Son comportement ne m'offusque pas, j'ai l'habitude que les gens ne m'accordent aucune attention, d'ailleurs je m'en félicite plus qu'autre chose, car il m'ait plus aisé de m'infiltrer ou de passer inaperçu. Mais lui, c'est son attitude toute entière qui respire un seul désir, une seule volonté, une seule voix : le chaos.

Tout en ramassant les documents j'eus l'impression qu'il continuait de m'observer de ses yeux brûlants aussi glacés que le sang, probablement d'encre, stagnant dans ses veines.

Uchiwa Itachi…

Je crois que je comprends pourquoi le fils spirituel du défunt Grand Prêtre n'apparaît jamais. Normalement il serait autorisé à quelques promenades dans les zones « publiques ». Avec lui, il doit certainement rester cloîtré dans ses jardins privés.

Rien que pour ça il mérite toute la haine du monde, s'il ne l'a pas déjà…

Bon d'accord MA haine…

Je viens de finir !!!!!!

Je plains ces pauvres scribes ou Apprentis du cadastre, non pas que j'accepte que l'autre énergumène m'ait tout refilé, mais j'admets le comprendre un peu… juste un peu… Cette fonction est d'un ennui mortel, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer !

Je pose les documents à droite de mon établi en cèdre et je concocte un puissant somnifère pour Jun, euh pour le surveillant de Jun, remarque ça serait amusant si…

Je souris rien que d'y penser, après tout n'avait-il pas passé toute sa « scolarité » à aguicher, charmer, batifoler à droite à gauche. Il est si différent de son père…

Une minute… Ca me rappelle le jour où j'ai vu le vizir en compagnie de Kakashi, il lui apportait une autorisation spéciale pour l'importation de livres de l'extérieur… Bizarrement c'était le même jour où j'ai surpris le bibliothécaire en train de lire un ouvrage peu recommandable pour les âmes sensibles…

Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque, après tout je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de quelques frasques de jeunesse du Seigneur Jiraiya… ( ;))

La nuit est tombée très rapidement, je sors discrètement de ma chambre après avoir fait mine d'étudier très tard, de toute façon les gardes ont pris l'habitude.

Un vent tiède circulant dans les couloirs provoque un son ressemblant au cri d'un esprit errant en lamentation. Cela m'incite à redoubler de prudence, ces genres de nuits sont de mauvaises augures en général. Par mesure de précaution je me déplace pieds nus, baissé. Le Quartier des élèves est situé dans la partie nord du Sanctuaire, il est constitué de cinq étages et Jun est deuxième car il est passé Apprenti. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre en restant sur mes gardes, alerte au moindre bruit pouvant me faire repérer. J'aperçois mon objectif dont le corps oscille m'indiquant une quasi absence de lucidité. Il somnole plus qu'il ne remplit ses fonctions de surveillant mais restons prudent.

Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à entendre son souffle trop lent pour un homme parfaitement éveillé, c'est avec aisance que je lui assène un coup sur la nuque et lui injecte un puissant somnifère. Je cache le corps derrière une colonne dans la première cour de combat. Je dois à présent avertir Jun et ses… fréquentations. Je constate à mon arrivée qu'ils m'attendaient et certains pensaient que je les dénoncerai à en juger par leur air soulagé. J'aurais bien voulu leur faire la peur de leur vie, à ces gosses de riches à qui les sensations fortes rebutent tant, en mentant sur mon éventuelle dénonciation mais leurs nerfs à vifs me poussent à garder profil bas.

Kabuto, m'appelle en chuchotant Jun alors que nous arrivons devant la porte des Auxiliaires, juste avant l'entrée Nord et la « liberté », il va falloir nous guider à passer la zone des…

Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan, l'interromps-je contrarié.

Je suis désolé mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance et qui connaît le mieux les lieux pour que je me permette de nous remettre entre tes mains rusées et habiles.

J'abhorre toi et ta flatterie de diplomate opportuniste, lance-je furieux, toutefois si vous arrivez à entrer dans une taverne avec la tonne de terre qu'il y a sur votre dos…

Tu nous as fait passer par les jardins !! me reproche l'un des triplés.

C'était plus prudent, explique-je.

Pour nous rendre ridicule surtout, m'accuse t-il.

Aussi oui, souris-je.

Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance !!!

C'était surtout pour nous montrer que nos actions étaient issues d'une lubie irréfléchie et donc stupide. Alors pour nous dissuader d'aller plus loin il nous a fait passer par les chemins les plus difficiles, mais comprenant que cela ne fonctionnerait pas tu vas utiliser ton plan B, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Jun amusé par la situation, quand je vous avais dit que ce type était peut-être un Pilier, il m'a eu sur ce coup.

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de Plan B puisque je n'ai pas trouvé de remède à votre stupidité, le corrige-je, enfin pas encore, souris-je à nouveau en leur adressant mon regard de scientifique intéressé par un cobaye particulier.

Ou alors tu te reproches quelque chose qui t'empêche de mettre tout en œuvre pour nous retenir, devine Jun avec acuité.

Dîtes on va rester là longtemps ? se plaint l'un des quatre compères, je profite de cette chance pour me remettre en route sous l'œil inquisiteur de Jun.

Ma connaissance des lieux nous permet de nous déplacer rapidement et prudemment. Environ dix minutes plus tard ils franchissent les petites portes utilisées par le personnel et sont dehors à courir les rues. Même sobres ils ont déjà l'air de soûlards, Jun tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur eux, en tout cas tu as une dette envers moi et demain je n'oublierai pas de te le rappeler.

Je retourne sur mes pas, grisé par mon succès, je décide de passer par la Cour à ciel ouvert. Le silence nocturne m'envahit, je sens mon cœur se dilater devant une telle plénitude.Je contemple avidement la voûte céleste où les constellations semblent tracer les contours de secrets préservés depuis la nuit des temps qu'il nous est encore impossible à découvrir. Des cristaux de mystères éternels hors de notre portée à cause de vieux obtus dirigés par un système obtus. Je réalise que :

_Le jour crie le mensonge d'un silence hypocrite,_

_La nuit murmure la vérité d'un silence à l'état pur…_

Je porte mon regard sur la statue du Dieu, écrasé par la majesté et la puissance qui se dégagent de l'idole je me dirige à reculons vers la sortie. Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais l'ombre des colonnes et des murs est bien plus menaçante que je ne l'aurais cru, on a l'impression d'être cerné par quatre murs imposants sans espoir de s'échapper. Les architectes ont tout mis en œuvre pour briser toute résistance…

Soudain je sens ma nuque être comprimée, la douleur lancinante me ramène à moi brutalement, je sursaute en me maudissant de m'être laissé surprendre. Je me retourne pour affronter mon tortionnaire. Lorsque j'aperçois ses yeux de sang je sais que je suis perdu.

Que fais-tu ici ? m'interroge t-il, d'une voix glaciale, dénuée d'émotions sur un ton présageant mon exil.

…, je clos mes paupières en pensant très intensément à Son visage, je murmure tristement, cette fois je peux dire que j'ai tout perdu…

Que fais-tu ici ? redemande t-il mécaniquement.

_Il est avec moi_, lui répond une voix qui fait trembler mon cœur et mon corps de joie et d'appréhension.

Je préfère garder les yeux clos, me sentir tiré par le bras. Le contact de sa paume sur mon poignet m'entraînant gentiment mais avec détermination. J'écoute le son presque indistinct de ses pieds nus sur le marbre et à ses chevilles fines et souples, des grelots, tintinnabuler mystérieusement au rythme de ses pas…

(1) J'ai lu ça dans un livre vraiment criant de vérité mais je n'ose pas vous dire lequel où vous risquez de vous enfuir ahahaha !!!

PS : Je pense que ce sera moins long pour la publication du chapitre 4 car j'a déjà le titre et je me suis déjà attelé à sa rédaction sur feuille.

J'ai fait le plan du temple jusque 21h et la hiérarchie, pour le plan de le mettrai dans Paint et vous l'enverrai dans un mail pour ceux que ça intéresse, attention il est possible que je rajoute des choses. Si vous voulez la hiérarchie comme je préfère l'écrire en manuscrit faudra que je trouve un scanner quelque part sinon je me contenterai de Word .

See you !!!!


	4. Smiling at the Beauty of the Evil

Princess Titania, je suis désolée !!!! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à mettre des tirets sinon crois-moi que ce serait fait depuis loooongtemps, je ne comprends pas et j'avoue que ça m' E N E R V E !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si jamais je résous le problème promis j'en mettrai, vraiment ça tombe toujours sur moi ;;;;;

BD, j'espère que tu as reçu mon plan dans Paint, comme je l'avais expliquée, je rajouterai des choses donc… Je me souviens (miracle !) que je n'ai pas répondu à ta question concernant le royaume, j'avoue je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom, même après avoir indiqué que je m'inspirais de l'Egypte Ancienne… Je le préciserai quand j'aurais trouvé mais si tu as une suggestion je suis toute… ouïe ??

La semaine prochaine je risque de ne pas faire de mise à jour parce que mon père est en vacances et on va éviter qu'il s'intéresse de trop près à ce que je fais an dehors de trouver du boulot n'est-ce pas ? (Oui oui j'ai bien 20 ans je vous rassure ahahaha !!!!)

( ! Changement de sujet c'est une habitude chez moi ;)!)

Devinez quoi ? J'ai oublié comment je voulais appeler le chapitre 4 donc j'ai improvisé le titre en me servant de mon pseudo sur MSN. Vive le boulet number one !!!!!!

Ca me fait penser (allez savoir pourquoi 0o), je n'ai pas fait ma bio… Vivement qu'on m'installe Internet sur MON ordinateur !!!!!

Je crois que faut que j'explique le contexte parce que personne ne me suit, tant pis je raconte ma life, z'êtes pas obligés de lire mais ça vous aiderait à comprendre mes petits soucis de parution de chapitre (euh c'est français ? Bon vous suivez toujours ?) : Je ne suis pas censée utiliser Internet, je suis même privée d'Internet jusqu'à ce que je trouve du boulot , j'en ai pour juillet/août mais pas pour avril/juin, donc… les seules fois où j'utilise Internet c'est pour farfouiller dans les sites d'intérim en quête de la perle rare. Bien sûr je suis têtue et bornée donc j'essaie quand même de faire, discrètement, autre chose de plus distrayant…

Ca me rappelle que la seule chose qui me motive c'est que le 6,7,8 juillet c'est la JAPAN EXPO !!!!!!!!!!! Et rien que pour ça je suis prête à tout, ce sera la première fois que je pourrai y aller !!! Bonheur !!! Heureusement si je n'ai pas de boulot ma mère m'avancera des sous pour y aller, JE T'AIME MAMAN, BENIE SOIS TOUTES LES MERES COMPREHENSIVES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mon quart d'heure américain est passé, en espérant ne pas vous avoir traumatisé, ne pas avoir parlé pour ne rien dire (ce que je fais TRES souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps), et je vous dis à la prochaine update !!!!!

Bien sûr le plus important :

!!!!!!ONE THOUSAND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!

Chapter 4: Smiling at the Beauty of the Evil

Tu veux te faire passer pour un imbécile ou bien tu en es un ? m'interroge t-il visiblement irrité par mon attitude, ouvre les yeux ! m'ordonne t-il.

J'obtempère mais observe une conduite soumise, j'ose à peine scruter les environs, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il fait très sombre seule une faible lumière nous éclaire. Après être passés par les jardins, nous avons rejoint un endroit au sol de nouveau marbré, je regrette d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir pu récupérer mes sandales étant donné la fraîcheur nocturne.

Il claque sa langue contre son palais pour manifester son ire grandissante.

Je ferai peut-être aussi bien de te tuer tout de suite, me susurre t-il à l'oreille en dégageant quelques mèches de mon visage.

Ce contact inattendu me fait tressaillir et sa voix chaude me procure de délicieux frissons que j'ai grand peine à maîtriser. Un faible sourire moqueur naît sur mes lèvres lorsque pour masquer mon trouble, je réplique:

Et moi qui pensais que sous votre silence se cachait la vertu de la Patience…, il ricane.

Je n'y crois pas une seconde, s'amuse t-il en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts fins et pâles sur mon épaule, je sens son regard m'analyser très attentivement.

Moi non plus, souris-je en risquant un regard vers lui.

Percevant mes intentions, il me frappe derrière les genoux qui ploient sous le choc.

Si tu veux me voir tu dois d'abord t'agenouiller et attendre mon autorisation pour lever les yeux sur ma personne, n'oublie pas dans quelle situation tu te trouves, me rappelle t-il à l'ordre avec satisfaction, tu te sens moins hardi cette fois n'est-ce pas ?

Moins hardi ?

Tttttt, ne joue pas à ça avec moi petit élève, tu sais très bien ce à quoi je fais allusion.

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette question, répartis-je sur la défensive, je plante mes yeux dans les siens en défiant ouvertement l'objet de mes fantasmes, puisqu'il veut jouer…

Attention, tu es sur un terrain dangereux, mais tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes… jouer, achève t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Je ne peux empêcher mes joues de prendre une légère teinte rosée, on ne sait jamais comment, mais il y des personnes capable de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert par des constatations quelconques. Il claque à nouveau sa langue devant mon silence.

Ton silence est bien plus éloquent, raille t-il, alors dis-moi élève…, il exécute un geste évasif de la main pour m'empêcher de compléter sa phrase en lui apprenant mon prénom car il n'en a cure, la nuit dernière tu jouais au même jeu que ce soir, c'est-à-dire au voyeur non ?

Non je n'ai pas cette tendance.

Alors peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu appelles ce jeu ?

Prudence et Repérage, réponds-je sous l'inspiration du moment.

Vraiment ? il me dévisage incrédule pendant un instant, bien tu n'es pas à cours d'inspiration à ce que je vois, alors jouons à ton nouveau jeu, quelles sont les règles de Prudence et Repérage ?

Il s'assoit nonchalamment sur un des sièges en osier présent de ce que je pense être un couloir supportant une structure bien plus importante. Il croise ses jambes en conservant une posture dédaigneuse et amusée à mon égard. Curieusement cela n'est pas pour me déplaire, en fait je me plierais presque avec plaisir à ce comportement dominateur. Il appuie sa tête sur sa main gauche, ses deux coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs, son visage change encore d'expression, cette fois c'est un air mutin, moqueur et provocateur qu'il arbore, cela me met davantage en confiance.

Il s'agit de…, je cherche mes mots pour ne pas me compromettre, je me relève sans apercevoir ses lèvres se pincer de contrariété, en fait ce jeu est plutôt un entraînement, il se divise en deux parties, la Prudence a pour but d'acquérir suffisamment de maîtrise de soi pour que nos actions, lors de transgressions de règles à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire, ne soient pas connues, je veux dire, que l'instigateur ne doit rien laisser transparaître dans ses actes ou paroles. Pour le Repérage, c'est localiser le lieu et le moment propice de passer à l'action, de veiller à ce qu'aucun obstacle n'entrave notre route, ici ce serait les gardes dont on surveille les déplacements et le relais. C'est tout.

Dois-je en conclure que tu as lamentablement échoué ?

Non pas du tout ! m'offusque-je en me maudissant par la suite.

Tu prétends ne pas avoir échoué alors que je t'ai surpris la nuit dernière et qu'aujourd'hui tu t'es fait attraper encore une fois.

Dois-je en conclure que la présence d'Uchiwa Itachi n'était pas due au hasard ?

C'est un nouveau jeu ? me sourit-il.

Comment s'appelle t-il ? réplique-je du tac au tac.

Ne me l'apprendras-tu pas ? enchaîne t-il.

Comment vous apprendre quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Si je trouve, je gagne et tu réponds à MES questions ?

Pourquoi pas ?

La Diversion ça te dit quelque chose ?

Maintenant oui, m'avoue-je vaincu.

Bien voilà qui est mieux, alors tu n'as pas échoué ?

Non, réponds-je succinctement car je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de te tirer les vers du nez, devine t-il mes pensées.

Non je n'ai pas échoué, mes objectifs étaient différents, concède-je.

Nous progressons, quels étaient-ils ?

… Voir si je pouvais me faufiler dehors.

Te faufiler dehors, tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Non Fils Spirituel, répartis-je en utilisant cette formule comme pour le convaincre de ma sincérité.

Il plisse les yeux, me jaugeant un long moment.

C'est tout ?

Je voulais voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller.

Apparemment tes quatre complices ont eu plus de chance vu qu'ils sont sortis, les lois du Sanctuaire prohibent ce genre d'escapade, je pourrais bien être tenté de faire une bonne action et…

NON !! interdis-je en criant avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Non ?

S'il, s'il vous plaît ne faîtes pas ça, ils vont être promus demain et…

Encore plus inadmissible !!

Ils voulaient juste goûter au peu de liberté qu'il leur restait ! les défends-je sans réellement savoir pourquoi, exactement comme vous !!

Je n'ai pas bien saisi ce que tu viens de dire, me menace t-il en s'approchant de moi, sa voix vibre d'une colère à peine contenue.

De la liberté, vous êtes en quête de liberté et donc de pouvoir, répète-je en ayant décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Voyez-vous ça, crois-tu que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi pour le savoir. Tu ne m'apprends rien figure-toi, dis-moi qui étaient ces personnes qui avaient une telle valeur pour que tu prennes tant de risques pour les aider, m'ordonne t-il comme pour donner le change.

Je l'ignore, mens-je.

Pardon ?

Je ne connaissais pas les trois autres, précise-je en songeant avec désespoir que malgré tous mes efforts il arriverait à obtenir son information.

Donc c'est la quatrième personne qui te l'a demandé, et tu l'as fait ? C'est pour elle que tu as tout risqué, c'est très intéressant, je ne te cache pas, jeune élève…

Kabuto, rectifie-je agacé par cette généralisation.

Peu importe, je ne te cache pas ma très grande envie de me défouler et je dois dire que tu tombes bien, qui est donc cette personne ?

…

Réponds !!! il me saisit à la gorge.

Je ne peux pas le trahir, articule-je faiblement.

Cela fait sans doute partie du jeu mais mauvaise réponse petit élève, il accentue la pression et je vois bientôt des étoiles danser devant mes yeux, mes jambes fléchissent, alors qui est-ce ?

Jun, fils du Seigneur Jiraiya, abandonne-je.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué, soupire t-il en me relâchant, tu as fait le premier pas vers un jeu passionnant Kabuto : La trahison, il se met à rire doucement, pendant que je me maudis intérieurement car je ne m'empêcher d'aimer ce rire malveillant et cruel.

Je retrouve peu à peu mon souffle en m'agenouillant.

Tu restes ici cette nuit, et demain sera un jour merveilleux.

Vous devez vraiment manquer de divertissement pour agir ainsi, tique-je.

Et toi tu es déjà en manque d'attention, fufufu, mais je reconnais que tu m'as bien amusé aussi je veux bien t'octroyer encore quelques instants ma personne.

Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme…, il m'interrompt en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec possessivité, à peine ai-je le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'il les retire avec la même excitante brutalité.

Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase et de te taire.

Il me lance un regard victorieux puis famélique, je frissonne devant ces yeux dévorants et lorsqu'il s'amuse à caresser du bout des doigts mes hanches jusque mes épaules il en profite pour m'enlacer jalousement. Je pince ma bouche encore endolorie ce qui étire davantage son sourire, il caresse ma joue contre la sienne, je sens son haleine brûlante souffler sur mon oreille et ma nuque. J'esquisse un mouvement pour répondre à son étreinte mais il m'empoigne fermement et bloque mes bras le long de mon corps dont je sens la température augmenter de minutes en minutes.

J'essaie de me concentrer ailleurs et ignorer le chatouillement de ses cheveux d'ébène sur ma peau, en observant les alentours. Mes yeux se sont habitués à cet espace à demi éclairé, nous sommes dans un gigantesque couloir, deux rangées de colonnes supportent un plafond en marbre blanc Des rideaux transparents sont accrochés tous les deux piliers, de multiples gravures et peintures ornent le fût et les murs de la pièce : des couleurs vives pour ce qui doit être vu et des couleurs sombres pour ce qui doit demeurer une énigme.

Les torches diffusent une faible lueur dont les flammes font danser nos deux ombres lovées contre une colonne. Une brise fraîche vient m'effleurer le cou, je tressaillis, cette brise persiste et semble se mouvoir, avec une habilité redoutable, sur ma nuque, je me crispe à nouveau.

Tu as froid Kabuto ?

N…Non, parviens-je à articuler, en évitant soigneusement de suivre sa voix.

Tant mieux parce que moi oui, commente t-il anodin.

… Euh que suis-je censé répondre à cela ?!

Il me fait un croc en jambe et m'empêche de me rattraper à lui en suivant gracieusement ma chute comme si nous ne faisions qu'un, nous glissons le long de la colonne, ou plutôt il glisse SUR moi. Il introduit une jambe entre mes cuisses puis me susurre à l'oreille en la léchant et la mordillant :

… Couverture.

Je, je vous prie de… Agn, pardon… Ah !!! il vient de me titiller le lobe avec le bout de sa langue, …pas …compris...

Tu es ma couverture, me répond-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Normalement… les couvertures ne sont pas… Ahan… dessus ? ose-je faire remarquer dans ma situation _précaire_.

Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, si pour toi le Ciel et la Terre sont deux espaces distincts alors je vais devoir t'enseigner qu'il n'en ait rien, qu'ils se confondent pour incarner une stabilité de l'Equilibre. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je peux t'apprendre tant dans le domaine Sacré, Royal, et Politique…

Et physique, achève-je par automatisme de couper les beaux parleurs dans leur tirade, je me sens rougir en pesant le poids de mes mots, euh je veux dire…

Sexe ?

Sa franchise, autant que sa langue glissant sous mon menton, me coupent le souffle, je suis _parfaitement_ conscient que je dois avoir l'air _parfaitement_ idiot avec ma bouche ouverte incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Je voudrais disparaître six pieds sous terre, moi qui parviens habituellement à masquer mes émotions dans les moments les plus embarrassants, on peut dire que dans ce cas je m'en sors avec un zéro pointé. Ma réaction le fait rire et son sourire malicieux m'inquiète autant qu'il attise mon désir, il me murmure ses lèvres contre les miennes :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kabuto ? Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Aaah ! Il vient de presser sa jambe contre mon sexe qui semblait réclamer son attention depuis toute à l'heure, mon dos s'arque aussitôt.

Il agrippe mes cheveux de sa main droite pour m'embrasser farouchement et caresse mon torse avec sa gauche. Sa langue s'enroule avec aisance autour de la mienne, la suçant avec une délectation non dissimulée. Elle explore et conquit avec plaisir tout ce qu'elle rencontre sur son passage. Il accentue la pression pour s'assurer une meilleure prise mais aussi pour me distraire compte tenu du fait que sa main gauche est en train de me caresser l'intérieur des cuisses pour saisir mon membre durcit sous les frottements incessants de sa jambe.

Ma conscience proteste, mais pas mon corps, face à cette atteinte à mon intimité. Sentant ma réticence inutile, il m'avertit :

Profite car je ne te retoucherai pas avant longtemps! lance t-il un peu essoufflé par notre échange.

Pendant un court instant je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par ne plus me toucher, comment peut-il espérer que je me contenterai de cela aussi aisément ?

AAAaaaahaaan, plus doucement… ne serrez pas si fort, serre-je les dents, mes muscles se contractant sous la « douleur ? ».

C'est toi qui vas m'apprendre comment on fait peut-être ? ironise t-il.

S'il… v, vous… aaaaah, plaît… ânonne-je.

Demandé comme ça…

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, sentir sa main me caresser le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux reins avec une lenteur calculée, sa langue léchant mon abdomen en s'amusant joyeusement avec mes deux tétons respectifs, ou son autre main tantôt brutale tantôt délicate qui effectue impitoyablement ses va et viens.

Je m'agrippe à ses épaules, ma respiration saccadée fait se soulever à un rythme irrégulier ma poitrine, des perles de sueur coule sur ma peau, il s'empresse aussitôt de le lécher m'arrachant de nouveaux gémissements :

Nnngnn… Ah… ah… oui… encore…, je me penche et me niche dans le creux de son cou, abrité par ses cheveux d'obsidienne, je respire son odeur avec bonheur, je sens des vibrations dans tout mon corps, il en demande plus, … Plus fort…

Je déteste me presser, répond t-il inflexible, je profite qu'il m'accorde assez d'attention pour me regarder et je lui lance un regard désespéré, il me semble voir une lueur ardente briller dans ses yeux reptiliens.

AAaaah !! Oui, comme ça, c'est ça… oui… Plus vite… Oui !! Oui !!! AAAAAHHHHH !!!!

Je sens la délivrance parcourir librement mon corps, sa délicieuse tension s'envoler vers une ivresse irréelle, la volupté se répand dans tout mon être comme un élixir de jouvence. C'est à peine si je sens que l'on renoue mon pagne et que l'on me murmure un « bonne nuit » toujours avec sensualité…

Je reste là, bientôt l'aube va pointer et briser le miroir nocturne réceptacle de ma réalité…


End file.
